The User Interface for a Question Answering Computing System can produce responses to questions when entered. However, the response to the questions can take some amount of seconds if not minutes. Over time, the amount of time a question takes to answer and the accuracy of the answers can degrade. One reason for degradation could be hardware issues that adversely affect processing but are not severe enough to emerge as node failures. Another degradation mechanism could be incremental ingestion of corpus causing the machine learning state to gradually fall out of alignment, eventually requiring a machine learning retraining process.